


Day 9: Corn Maze

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Glove Kink, Gloves, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Horror setting but porn ending, M/M, Scarecrow Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Shiro is strangely drawn to the corn maze at the random Harvest Festival that Pidge insisted on stopping at. And he finds the scarecrow at its centre oddly.... hot? What the actual fuck?





	Day 9: Corn Maze

“Stop the car!!”

The tires squeal and the rear of the station wagon fishtails as Matt slams on the brakes of the old Holt family car. The passengers are thrown to the side as Matt veers onto the shoulder of the road; the other cars on the road lay on their horns as they pass.

“What the _fuck_, Pidge?” Matt yells as they roll to a stop.

“There’s a harvest festival!” Pidge explains, loudly, pointing out the window. 

Sure enough, just ahead is a sign for the local town’s October Harvest festival, and just beyond that is a field full of red and orange balloons tied to a gleaming green tractor and a huge hand-painted arch that says, “Harvest Days.”

“Christ,” Matt says, lowing his head and pinching his nose.

Shiro turns in the passenger seat and looks sternly at Pidge in the back. “You didn’t have to yell like that, Pidge. You could have just told us to get off at the next exit. We could have flipped the vehicle or cause an accident.”

“But harvest festival!” Pidge counters, pointing again. “Besides, Matt drives like a granny. There’s no way he was going fast enough to flip us when we hit the gravel.”

Shiro sighs. This is what you get for letting a 15-year-old go to college, he supposes. Too smart for her own good, but still too dumb for the good of everyone else.

“What do you think, Matt? Do we have time for a harvest festival?”

Matt’s keen eyes search the festival off in the distance, then run over the painted sign along the highway. “Well, mom’s only expecting us to land sometime tonight. And it says they’ve got food, and prizes for best hog. I’d like to see a best hog.” He grins, “maybe we can enter Pidge and get a ribbon!”

“I’m not a pig!” Pidge complains from the back, kicking at Matt’s seat.

“What was that, Charlotte?” Matt asks, making snorting pig noises as he pulls back onto the highway.

Pidge kicks his seat again. “Wilbur. Charlotte’s the spider.”

“Right, sorry Wilbur.”

Shiro laughs as the two siblings continue to bicker. They keep it up all the way to their parking spot, and really, the only reason they stop once they get there is because Pidge is so excited by the festival she runs off on her own, making the two older boys run after her.

The festival is split into 3 sections. The prize tents, where there’s row after row of large vegetables and larger animals; the food tables, where there’s piles upon piles of baked goods and homemade food followed by a line of food trucks peddling chili, cornbread, and baked beans; then there’s the corn maze.

The corn maze takes up roughly double the space of everything else put together. It’s massive, and it claims to be the trickiest maze you’ll ever encounter. The entrance sits at the meeting point between the prize tents and food tables, but no matter where else you go, you can always see the tall stalks of corn in your peripheral, like it’s just begging you to come try it out. 

Shiro finds his attention pulled to the maze time and time again. Whenever they stop to look at something, or try some food, he feels his eyes searching for the maze. Even when his back is turned to it, he can feel it pressing at the back of his awareness like it’s calling to him.

Unsettlingly, he feels like the maze is watching him just as much as he watches it. 

Which – he knows that’s crazy. Mazes don’t watch people. They are mazes. They don’t think. Corn doesn’t think either, even if it is technically alive. Shiro knows he’s being weird, which is why he doesn’t mention it, even as he can’t seem to take his eyes off it. 

Knowing that he’s being a weirdo, Shiro doesn’t suggest that they check out the maze, as much as he wants to. He waits until Pidge grows tired of giant vegetables, then he places his hand on the sign pointing to the maze entrance and lets Pidge suggest it. 

Walking into the maze, Shiro feels oddly calmer. It’s like the difference between feeling like you’re being watched, and then finally making eye contact with the person watching you – it’s still weird, but the acknowledgement takes the edge off. 

“So, are we supposed to be finding something here? Or are we just wandering until we find the exit?” Matt asks after they’ve already taken enough turns to be thoroughly lost. 

The stalks are high enough that even Shiro can’t see over them, and they are grown so densely together that they make a serviceable wall. 

“I think we’re supposed to find the scarecrow, and then he points the way out,” Pidge answers.

“He points? What do you mean he points? Like it’s a guy in a scarecrow outfit?”

“No, I think it’s like, a sign? Or maybe a map? I don’t know. It said it on the sign before we came in. It was like, ‘The scarecrow points the way out’ or something.”

“Creepy,” Matt concludes. “I hope it’s a guy in a costume waiting to scare the shit out of some little kids.” He laughs at his own joke while Pidge rolls her eyes at him.

Shiro forces a polite laugh at the joke, not really listening. He’s concentrating too hard on their twists and turns, trying to navigate in his head, to listen to the others.

There are little chests of kid’s toys strewn throughout the maze, something to keep the kids interested as they go through, and Pidge insists on taking one from each box they encounter. 

“What? I’m a kid!” She defends when her brother gives her a look.

“You’re a college student.”

“I can be both! Can’t I, Shiro?”

“Hmm?” Shiro asks. He had been staring intently down the next stretch of the maze, trying to decide their next direction, when Pidge called for his attention.

“I can be both, right?”

“Uhh, sure, Pidge.” Shiro agrees quickly, still not sure what he’s agreeing to. “I think we go down this way, guys.”

“No,” Pidge disagrees, “We just came from that way. We’re going left next.”

“Left?” Matt asks, stepping around his sister and looking around. “There is no left.”

Pidge stares at the flat corn wall and puts her hand against it. “There was a left a second ago,” she says, making Matt scoff.

“Sure kid. Some genius you are! You’re just as lost as the rest of us.”

Shiro, meanwhile, can’t stop looking down the path ahead of them. “It’s this way, guys,” he says, stepping forward. He can’t explain how he knows, but he feels drawn down this way.

“No, Shiro we were down there, that’s a dead end,” Pidge says, “It’s-” whatever else she was going to say is lost as she turns and sees that the path is open ahead. “What the fuck?”

Matt taps her on the back of the head for swearing. “Come on,” he says, “at least Shiro knows where we’re going.”

Shiro can’t say exactly how he knows where they’re going, but he leads them down two more long sections and then they turn into a large, open circular section with a scarecrow strung up in the centre. 

Pidge and Matt rush forward while Shiro hangs back, walking slowly towards the scarecrow, his eyes not wavering from it for a second. His heart starts to race as he approaches. 

The scarecrow hangs above their heads, attached to a wooden beam, just like in the movies. It has a thatched hat and a faded red shirt. Its hands are black leather gloves (pointing to the left) and its feet are thick leather boots. Its face is half-hidden by the brim of the hat, but it looks overwhelmingly like an actual human. The cut of the shirt makes the scarecrow look trim and muscular, and the tight pants make it look like it’s packing some serious heat. 

“Jesus,” Matt says in awe, reaching out to grab the scarecrow’s leg. “You’re sure that’s not a person in there?” He shakes the leg experimentally. “Guess not,” he says with a shrug. 

Shiro can’t take his eyes off it. He can’t explain it, but the thing looks _good_. Does he maybe have a secret thing for scarecrows?

“‘Keith the scarecrow:’” Pidge says in a tone of voice that suggests she’s reading this off some plaque Shiro hasn’t bothered to register yet.

“Keith,” Shiro says under his breath. Immediately, he feels his stomach drop like the ground’s just jumped out from under him.

“Keith?!” Matt barks a laugh. 

“‘Keith the scarecrow is a local legend. Crafted back in 1882, Keith has stood watch over this county for over 130 years.’ Jeez, this thing’s 137 years old! ‘Every year, Keith and his chosen partner watch over the harvest and bring good luck to the crops from this corn maze.’”

“His chosen partner? What the hell does that mean?” Matt asks.

“I dunno, that’s just what it says here.”

Matt scoffs again, and then Shiro can feel Matt’s attention fall on him. “Watch out, Shiro! Keep looking at him like that and maybe you’ll be his next chosen one!” Matt wiggles his fingers and makes a spooky “oooh” sound. 

It takes all Shiro’s power to turn away from the scarecrow and look at Matt. “What?” he laughs.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your time with your new boyfriend, there, Shiro,” Matt teases. “I was just saying, if you’re not careful, you’re going to be Keithy-boy here’s next chosen one.” 

Shiro forces a laugh. He attempts a joke: “Well, if you’ve got to be a scarecrow’s boyfriend, at least it’s a sexy scarecrow.”

“A _what_?!” Matt nearly doubles over. “A sexy scarecrow? Oh man! Shiro, you’re killing me!”

Pidge joins in the laughter, and Shiro laughs along weakly, following as the siblings head left back into the maze. 

“I don’t think it should be far, now,” Pidge says as they walk. “I think we’re on the west side now, so the exit should be close.”

Shiro doesn’t want to argue, but he has a claustrophobic feeling deep in his gut that tells him they’re not out of this maze quite yet. That feeling of being watched he felt before has tripled since leaving Keith, and Shiro’s mind is so preoccupied with thoughts of the scarecrow he can hardly follow the others properly. 

He wants desperately to go back, but at the same time, he fears stopping. He feels trapped in the maze now. And hunted - not like there’s something in the maze that’s hunting him, but like the maze itself is the hunter, trapping him inside. 

Shiro’s suspicions are confirmed when they turn a corner and find themselves back near Keith’s circle. 

“What? How did we end up back here?” Pidge asks. Her voice is a mix between indignant and freaked out. “That shouldn’t be possible.”

Matt shrugs it off. “We must have back-tracked by accident.”

“No. Last time we could go straight or turn right. Now look, we can only go straight.”

Matt makes a ‘tisk’ noise at his sister. “Come on, Pidge. Occam’s Razor. Which is more likely: we got turned around, or the villagers dug up the corn walls and replanted them in the last 5 minutes to mess us up?”

Pidge turns red at the question and refuses to answer, stomping off down the path away from Keith. Matt follows with a laugh, and Shiro follows close behind them. 

Shiro doesn’t think the villagers are moving the corn, there’s no signs of digging, and now that he thinks about it, there’s no sounds of anyone else in the maze, either. When they started, they could hear sounds of children laughing and friends calling to each other. Now it’s just them.

Shiro’s blood grows cold and he picks up the pace, walking hot on Matt’s heels. 

They twist and turn through the maze again, and when they find themselves back at Keith’s circle again, Pidge screams in frustration. 

“Do you see?” she demands of Matt, who is looking particularly baffled.

“It’s weird, I grant you,” he says, sounding a little shaken. “But it’s gotta be us. We’re just confused, and maybe a little dehydrated out in this sun. Come on.” He takes Pidge’s hand and leads her off again. Shiro snatches at the back of Matt’s shirt as he follows so that he doesn’t get left behind. 

This time, as he walks away, he swears he hears something calling his name, and it takes everything he has to ignore it and keep walking. The chill in his blood runs up and down his spine as they take turn after turn. 

He can feel as they move that they’re heading right back to Keith. No matter what path they choose, which turn they take, they’ll keep ending up in the same place. 

The most terrifying part of this all is that a part of Shiro wants them to. He wants to end up back there. The desire is as compelling as it is frightening. 

They land outside Keith’s circle again, and this time both Pidge and Matt are properly freaked out. They don’t stop to talk it out like before, they just start walking away. 

Shiro hesitates.

He can hear Keith calling his name, and it sounds sweet. He has half a mind to step back into the clearing. 

Matt’s grip on Shiro’s arm makes the decision for him.

“Come _on_, Shiro. No more playing around.” Matt hauls him along behind them. They race through the corn now, fear licking at their heels so that the faster they go, the more frightened they become. 

They try to cut through the corn walls, but it’s too thick and the stalks are too sturdy. So, they run, taking turn after turn. They land at Keith’s circle again, and Matt practically rips Shiro’s arm out of the socket as they run helter-skelter through the corn. 

“It’s getting closer!” Pidge yells, horrified, as they run.

Sure enough, the corn is getting closer, giving them less room to move. They have less options to travel each time as well.

Shiro knows what the maze is trying to do. It’s trying to get him back there, trying to trap him here. His heart pounds in his chest with fear as he runs behind his friends. 

The corn is close enough to smack across his arms and his face as he runs. He can hear Matt and Pidge squealing as it hits them too. 

Then, they run into a dead end. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Matt chants while Pidge sniffs back tears and asks frantically “what do we do? What do we do?”

They’re terrified, and so is Shiro. 

He turns to look behind him, checking for another way to go.

Then, silence. 

Shiro turns back, and there’s a corn wall where Matt and Pidge used to be. He calls their names once but doesn’t hear anything. He’s surrounded by corn.

He’s trapped.

Then he hears his name on the wind.

He can feel the corn maze moving around him, parting to let something through. Behind him, the corn opens up.

Two leather-clad hands move around Shiro. Strong arms fold him in a tight embrace.

“Shiro,” a voice whispers in his ear. “Come to me.”

Shiro hears a breath exhale slowly, calmly, past his ear. He feels it, warm against his cheek. Shiro breathes in with it, and as they both breathe out, he feels his fear seep out of him.

The arms hold tighter around him, and they’re not terrifying. They’re comforting.

They’re strong and warm and protective. Shiro leans back against a solid chest and bends his neck, offering his throat. He’s rewarded with kisses. Soft and unhurried, they line his throat.

The hands slip under Shiro’s shirt and the soft, supple leather of the gloves feels good against Shiro’s skin. 

“Come to me, sweet thing,” Keith beckons, pulling Shiro backwards.

Shiro moves with him easily. They don’t go far, but Shiro doesn’t know where they are now. There’s still corn all around him, blocking out everything in view save for the sun and the brim of Keith’s hat. Keith feels solid and warm against Shiro’s back; it feels as if they’re resting against something, and Shiro moves himself to rub backwards into Keith’s lap. 

Keith responds with a pleased hum and sucks a mark onto Shiro’s neck. They rock together until Shiro can feel Keith’s hardness behind him, and then Shiro begins to move in earnest, swinging and grinding his hips back against Keith. He’s rewarded with a warm, gloved hand slipping down his pants and under the elastic of his boxer. The grip is tight and the leather is smooth as butter over Shiro’s erection, and he moans, leaning into the sensations. 

Keith thumbs over Shiro’s head, eliciting a long moan. Shiro’s head rubs back against Keith, offering more of his throat, which Keith obliges. Shiro reaches back and holds Keith there, his hands running through Keith’s hair. It feels coarse in his hands, and Shiro remembers the phrase Pidge had read “crafted in 1882.” Crafted. Not born. Not grown or raised. Not human by any stretch of the imagination. 

Not human, but solid and warm, and touching Shiro exactly right. 

“Stay with me,” Keith whispers, nibbling on Shiro’s ear. His grip on Shiro’s cock is sure as ever, and his embrace is still warm and tight and perfect. “Just for a year. I’ll take such good care of you.”

“Yes,” Shiro answers, just as his sweet release dribbles into Keith’s waiting hands. He tilts his head back as far as he can, lips searching for Keith’s.

Keith’s skin is leathery as well, but just like the rest of him, it’s warm and perfect. 

As soon as Keith releases Shiro’s spent cock, Shiro’s knees begin to shake. His drop to the ground is eased by Keith’s quick reflexes, catching him as he falls and lowering him gently to his knees. Shiro turns there and looks up just in time to see the gorgeous scarecrow lick the semen from his gloves.

It’s not a terrible idea. Shiro can see where Keith is filling out his pants right before his eyes, and he helps himself to unbuckling Keith’s tight jeans.

Keith’s cock was not made from human parts, either. It’s thick and long, and the tip is shaped differently, with a flared head and ridges that intrigue Shiro. For now, he makes do with lapping happily at the cock in his hands, testing the feel of it, the texture and the taste before digging in. Keith buries his hands in Shiro’s hair, not to force himself deeper, just to encourage Shiro to take all he likes. He scratches at Shiro’s scalp and behind Shiro’s ear like a puppy as Shiro eagerly pleasures the scarecrow. 

When he comes, it’s more than Shiro can possibly swallow down, try though he might. It’s delicious in a way that makes Shiro think there’s some kind of magic in this – that this is how Keith protects their crops. 

Suddenly, Shiro realizes the willing sacrifice he’s become. He feels no fear at the thought, not anymore. He’s proud to be a part of it. 

Proud to be Keith’s chosen partner.

Keith touches Shiro’s chin lightly, and looks at him tenderly.

One year later, Shiro stumbles out of the corn maze in a daze. Both Pidge and Matt are waiting for him, and they rush to his side with thousands of questions. Shiro can’t answer a single one of them. He doesn’t know where he was. He isn’t sure how he survived. He can’t say what happened except that he was happy, and that he was loved. He was cared for. 

They tell them that they searched the maze, even after the corn had died down from the winter. They had checked every inch of the town, every locked door and cellar. There was no trace of him. 

“I was with Keith,” Shiro says, expecting that to explain everything, and he’s at a loss for words when that clearly doesn’t.

He turns to look fondly at the corn maze and is surprised to see a line of people waiting to enter it. 

“Are they going in there?” Jealousy bubbles within him, and he looks to his friends for answers, but they don’t seem to have any. Behind Matt, a small group of locals stand, watching them. “Are they going in there?” he asks them. 

One woman answers. “Yes. The maze is open for three days, but he’ll only pick one.”

Shiro purses his lips and gives Matt and Pidge and cursory look. “He’ll pick me,” he says, confidently. 

He spends the next two days with Matt and Pidge, learning about their lives this last year and patently ignoring their requests to leave town, run, and never come back. On the last day of the harvest, he gives them both and hug and walks into the corn maze alone. The corn shifts to lead him straight through to the centre, where he falls into Keith’s waiting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this start as close to a horror movie as I could. I don’t really watch horror at all, which might be blatantly obvious, but if there’s one thing I do know it’s Sheith porn so - ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I’m quite proud of this one, though! I like “magical monster Keith seduces local beefcake into being a lifelong partner.” It’s a cute look.
> 
> Also, this is another one where you wouldn't be wrong to say I've merged it with today's "unlife" prompt, though that wasn't actually my intention, lol! Basically with all these prompts, I look at all of them for the day and wait for something horny to slide into place, then I start writing. So I kind of have all the prompts in mind at the time, it's easy to mix them all together. My brain is a porn blender, I guess.


End file.
